


Body Butter

by SilverBirchStudio



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBirchStudio/pseuds/SilverBirchStudio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance, sex and body butter....Barbara Havers has a very nice dream about Tommy Lynley!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body Butter

Author's disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and Inspector Lynley remains the property of Elizabeth George. This is written purely for entertainment and no profit is derived nor sought.

Warning: This story is written in the erotic fiction genre. It is rated explicit, contains graphic sex scenes, and adult words to describe sexual parts. I make no apologies for this. If you read this note and still choose to read on, then become offended, it was your own choice. No one forced you - least of all me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

One look at her miserable face told him everything. She was sullen, exhausted, annoyed, irritable...in other words, classic Barbara in the morning. He gave her his "it's not my fault, it's orders from higher up" look, and handed her a coffee. She accepted it with a grunt, settled down into the leather seat of the Bristol, and was asleep by the time they reached the M1.

Once Detective Inspector Thomas Lynley merged onto the motorway, headed north toward an unsolved murder in Sheffield, and settled into traffic, he glanced over at his partner. Her face looked younger as she slept, the tension and worry normally present in her face now relaxed and peaceful. It made his chest feel uncomfortably tight to see her this way, her defenses down, her expression vulnerable. It was the face of a version of Barbara Havers he did not know, one who had never lost a brother, or dealt with her aging parents, one who had never looked death in the face and come out the other side, still alive but changed nonetheless.

Perhaps, he thought, it was the face of a Barbara he could get to know someday, if he could ever get her to relax, have fun, open up...of course, the same could be said for his own state of mind. He should let himself unwind, let loose his own heartstrings a bit before he tackled his partner's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barbara got into the car and took a few sips of the coffee Lynley handed her, not feeling up to talking just yet. Maybe in a few hours. After several more cups of coffee. Maybe. She hadn't slept for shite the night before for some reason, just tossed and turned, getting herself all wadded up in the bedclothes, her brain going a mile a minute in spite of her body's exhaustion. She still felt tense now, her neck and shoulders tight, lower back sore.

She leaned back into the leather seat of the Bristol and closed her eyes, willing herself to relax. She would never admit it to Lynley, but his beloved classic was a source of comfort for her, as if nothing bad could ever happen to her in his car. Perhaps it was the scent of the car, of leather and wood smoke, a hint of bay rhum. The scent of Lynley himself. It was her last coherent thought before she drifted off to sleep...

"You need to relax," he said, leaning over her, his slightly too long dark hair falling across his eyes.  
"You're right," she agreed, running her fingers slowly up the muscles of his arms. "What do you mean to do about it?"  
"Roll over, and you might find out," he told her, brown eyes gleaming and a mischievous smile on his face.  
"This had better be worth it," she grumbled, turning herself over onto her stomach.  
"Don't you trust me by now?" he asked, whacking her lightly on the ass, causing first a yelp, then a giggle. "Just lay there and enjoy it."

She wriggled herself into a more comfortable position, and then felt his big hands on her left foot, massaging a cool substance in, digging into the arch of her foot, then spreading down to the heel, up to the toes, working the flesh. She moaned her pleasure, enjoying his fingers on her, thinking this was a very nice way to end the day. The scent hit her then, warm, sensuous vanilla, amber, sandalwood maybe, and something musky, adding to the experience.  
"Is that the new body butter I bought?" she asked.  
"Yes. Makes a good massage cream, doesn't it?"  
"Mmmmmmmm"

Her right foot received the same treatment, and reaped him the same reward, as she moaned her appreciation of his touch. He started up her calves next, kneading deep into the muscles, then stroking lightly on her skin, alternating back and forth. Her thighs came next, his clever fingers working her muscles from the knee up. Her breathing grew faster as he went higher on her thigh, anticipating what might happen as he reached the apex, then slowing as he avoided the core of her, sliding up to her arse instead.

His thumbs dug deep into her glutes as his fingers anchored themselves on her hips, pressing the flesh outward, then back, never quite reaching the center crack. She was still moaning in pleasure, feeling so much more relaxed, but craving more at this point, and she began to wonder where this might lead. His strong fingers moved up to her back, and now he straddled her ass, his thighs pressing in on both sides of her, and she could feel his cock pressing up against her, sending her a very definite message as to where this would lead.

As he worked on her back, neck and shoulders, she could feel the tension draining away, the body butter and his strong hands the perfect combination to soothe both her muscles and her mind. He worked his magic down her spine, up her neck, over her stiff shoulders, repeating the massage over and over until her muscles relaxed, finally ending with soft strokes up and down her whole back.

"You'll have to flip over now, love," he told her, his deep voice as smooth as the massage cream. "You're only half done, you know." It took her a moment to respond, finally flipping herself over with a groan.  
"You've turned me to mush, you know," she confessed. "I feel like a bowl of jelly at this point."  
"I am not feeling that way myself," he said, grinning at her.  
"No, I can see that for myself, actually. You're a bit more stiff. And erect. And swollen. And..."  
"Enough already," he growled, grabbing for the jar of body butter once more.

He started on the front of her legs, working his way up once again. She felt her insides grow warm and wet as he approached her core, but once again, he stopped short of the goal, massaging the tops of her thighs; so close, yet so far. She sighed deeply when he stopped, and he gave her a wicked grin before straddling her once again, leaning into her, his thighs clamping hers together, his glorious arse resting on her thighs, the base of his fully erect cock nestled just inside the valley at the top of her thighs, while the glistening head pressed against her belly.

"Oh my god, I am so relaxed and so randy, all at the same time," she said. "You're killing me here! Please tell me what comes —"  
"I promise you, it only gets better from here," he said, his deep voice soothing, but his cock rubbing back and forth against her clit not soothing at all. He scooped more body butter from the jar. "Give me your hand."

She sighed and gave him a sceptical look, but also handed him her hand. Never in a million years would she have guessed that her hand was an erogenous zone, but his hand on hers made it so, and looking into his eyes intensified the experience tenfold. He started at the base of her hand, then worked out along each finger. The longer he massaged her, the more wet and warm her core became. He did both hands, both arms, then moved down to her breasts, and she thought her nipples alone might put her over the edge. He cupped both breasts, massaging them, then tugged gently on her nipples.

"Oh, god, Tommy, please, I need you inside me," she moaned. "Now!"  
"Easy, my love, we'll get there. You need to come for me first."

He slid backward to allow more access, then moved one hand down to her clit, circling it slowly with his index finger. The other hand tweaked one nipple, and then the other, rubbing her swollen nipples between his thumb and forefinger. She began to moan and twist beneath him, unable to stay still any longer. He slipped one, then two fingers inside her, curling them up toward her belly and stroking gently, his thumb rolling around her clit without quite touching it. His fingers and thumb slowly increased in speed, and she grew more frantic beneath him, arching her back, and then finally calling out his name as he felt her inner muscles clench around his fingers.

She collapsed back onto the bed as she came down from her climax, her heart rate still racing and her breathing heavy. He leaned in and kissed her all over her face, forehead, both cheeks, eyelids, then touched his lips gently to hers.

"I do so love to watch you come," he told her, as he settled in by her side.  
"That was an amazing orgasm," she admitted. "Because I was so relaxed and so aroused at the same time. But I think the next one will be even better." As she spoke, she rolled on top of him and rubbed herself along his penis, leaning in to capture his mouth with hers.  
"I look forward to you proving this theory," he said when she finally released his lips.

She smiled, saying nothing in reply, but slithered down his body and spread his legs for easier access. He tensed for a moment when she grabbed his balls, then relaxed as she applied her tongue to them, licking each one in turn. Now he was the one moaning, and although he thought his cock was as hard as could be, he felt it tighten even further as she worked him over. Next she moved up, licking him from the base of his penis to the tip, over and over, first one side, then another, until he thought he would come just from her mouth on him.

As though she could read his mind, she moved herself back, holding his cock in her hand to position him right at her entrance. She slipped him inside, but only just, teasing him by clenching the walls of her vagina around the head of his cock. He moaned, thrusting his hips upward to meet her, but she laughed and backed off.

"Eager, aren't we? Just lay back and enjoy it, as you made me do. I'll tell you when you can move." She grabbed his arms and held them above his head, trapping them, although they both knew he could release himself at any moment, given that he was so much larger and heavier than she was.

She squeezed her vaginal muscles around his cock a few more times, then slowly began to lower herself onto him, clenching as she went. He moaned each time her walls tightened as she slid down the length of him, grunting as she hit bottom and he could feel his cock nudging up against her cervix, causing her to gasp.

She stayed there for a moment, thinking she could just stay there forever, his cock deep inside her, but then she felt compelled to move, raising herself up his shaft, her thigh muscles straining, then sliding down once again, slowly at first, then faster and faster, and he lifted his hips to meet her. She could tell by his breathing that he was getting close, and then she felt his finger on her clit. At the end, she wasn't sure who started climaxing first, but the end result was spectacular. She felt his seed spilling into her as her core went molten, sending electrical impulses up her spine and freezing the rest of her muscles as her vaginal walls clenched and released over and over.

She collapsed on top of him, and the two of them lay there, breathing heavily and recovering. He stroked her back, slowly, back and forth, and she felt as though she had never loved him more than that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barbara sat up with a start, shaking her head to clear it, realizing she had slept heavily, her brain still fogged with hazy memories of the dream she had been having when the car stopped. Slightly panicked, she looked over to the driver's side of the car, but Lynley was gone. Just then, the boot slammed shut behind her, and she realized he had retrieved the luggage. Stepping out of the car, she gave him a rueful grin, and grabbed the handle of her roller bag.

"Had a good sleep, then?" he asked.  
"Yes, thanks. I guess I needed it."  
"You looked exhausted when I picked you up this morning," he agreed. "Tell me this, though, Sergeant. What is body butter, and where do I get some?" Barbara's face flushed at first, then turned bright red. "Come along then, Havers. We have a murder to solve!"


End file.
